


One Night in Nicodranas

by naughtylemonade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylemonade/pseuds/naughtylemonade
Summary: Veth, Caleb, and Yeza have a lot of things in common...
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	One Night in Nicodranas

They had been dancing around this for a while now. Every time they visited Nicodranas, every meal they shared just the three of them, every drunken night spent laughing and falling asleep cuddled in a pile.

Veth loved Yeza and Caleb. She wanted them both. And, to her surprise, they wanted each other, too. 

One evening, late into the night, it started. It was a simple kiss. Veth laughed at something Caleb said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. It was supposed to be a quick peck, but Caleb, digging deep to find the newfound courage his brave friend had nurtured in him, grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Yeza watched with wide eyes, entranced by how small his wife was in Caleb’s arms. Wondering what it would feel like to have those large human hands all over his own body.

Caleb was on the edge of the bed, Veth now in his lap, stretching to straddle his waist. Her fingers dug into his hair and tugged, ever so gently, and then not so much, and Caleb responded by grabbing her ass and Yeza couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips. He situated himself behind Caleb, started slow, just massaging his shoulders. Caleb responded by turning his head, and Yeza was face to face with those deep ocean blue eyes. “Meine halfling freund,” he said huskily, and Yeza felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Caleb took one hand off Veth to carefully remove Yeza’s glasses, setting them on the nightstand. Veth watched the two of them, an eyebrow raised. “I’ve gotten off to the thought of you two making out. I can’t believe I get to watch it in person.”

The fire in Caleb’s belly grew at those words, and he leaned in to kiss Yeza deep, slow, entranced by how his two friends had such small figures and yet such big energies. Different, yet equally entracing. Yeza with his shy demeanor, kissing gently, taking care to place his hands respectfully on Caleb’s shoulders, and Veth, hot, fire and flame, running her hands over Caleb’s chest, nibbling on his ear.

Veth was one blaze he had no desire to put out. Yeza was a calm, relaxing pond he wanted to swim in forever.

He wanted them both. And now he had them.

He was brought out of his reverie by Veth reaching a hand between them to open the fly of his pants. He was already half-hard, and Veth noticed, reacting with a low groan.

“Yeza,” she whispered.

Yeza looked over Caleb’s shoulder with a dopey grin. “Yes, dear?”

“I knew he was going to be big, because, well, human, but fuck. He’s huge. He’s going to fill me up.”

Both Yeza and Caleb let out sighs that went straight to Veth’s groin. “Fuck me, Caleb.”

Caleb obliged. When Veth was fully disrobed, on her back, Yeza next to her with his shirt off, Caleb took time to admire her form.

“I...I helped make this. I memorized every inch of this body but there were things I...during the ritual, I tried so hard not to think about this. Your breasts, your...everything. I couldn’t help it. That hour seemed to take forever and no time all at once. And every second of it, I was focused on you. I love you, Veth.”

Yeza smiled up at him, taking Veth’s hand and kissing her sweetly. “I’m so proud of you, Caleb. You brought my wife back to me. She’s finally home, with us.”

Veth blushed hard and took Caleb’s hand, placing it between her legs. “And now you get to play with your creation. Take me.” She pointedly pressed two of his fingers against her clit, and they both inhaled sharply. “Yeza, darling?” He smiled at her. “After Caleb rocks my world, I want you to suck each other off.”

The two men looked at each other, deep desire and curiosity behind their eyes. They nodded to each other. “I’ve never-” Yeza started.

Caleb interrupted, “I have. Don’t worry, my friend, you will be fantastic. Or, if you do not wish to, that is fine. We will go at your pace.”

Yeza sighed in relief, leaning up to kiss Caleb, letting his tongue explore his mouth. “I want to try. I...I’ve been very curious about you, Caleb. Ever since we met. I just thought you were only interested in Veth, which is understandable, she’s the smartest, funniest, prettiest woman on the planet.”

Caleb chuckled. “That she is indeed. And she chose her husband well. You are very attractive. Do not put yourself down so easily.”

Veth traced a finger up and down Yeza’s arm. “Alright, enough male bonding, let’s get to it!”

Caleb grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. His hands took their time exploring, memorizing every new inch of skin he was now graciously allowed to see. He licked over a nipple and was rewarded with a small groan. 

“Gods, you are so beautiful,” Caleb muttered, his right hand snaking down to meet her clit again. She pushed into his hand, whimpering as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and licked, his fingers now spreading her and teasing her folds. 

Yeza watched intensely, his own erection now full, pressing against the front of his pants. He freed his cock from its confines, eyes darting back and forth between his wife’s face of absolute pleasure, and Caleb’s lean torso, his back muscles moving ever so gently. The tent in his pants was certainly enormous, and Veth had opened them enough so that when Caleb shifted, his cock pushed out. Yeza gasped softly to himself. Veth was right. He was big. The thought of wetting it with his mouth, taking the head in his mouth made Yeza moan outright. Caleb caught him staring and blushed profusely. 

“You’ll have your turn, Yeza darling,” Veth said, breath shaky with arousal. 

Yeza nodded and refrained from touching himself, focusing his attention on the two beautiful creatures in front of him.

Caleb had made his way down Veth’s body to her folds now, licking gently, inhaling her scent. The first lick to her clit made Veth’s toes curl, and she instinctively pushed against his tongue.

“Fuck, Caleb,” She moaned, reaching for and grasping Yeza’s hand, who responded by squeezing it and kissing her knuckles.

“So sensitive, very, very responsive. I’ll remember that.” Caleb ran his tongue over and down her clit a few times in quick succession, Veth almost squirming under him now.

“I haven’t had regular fucking in a long time! Forgive me if I cum like a teenage boy, alright?” Veth blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as Caleb and Yeza both grinned. Caleb reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. It was then he noticed how most of it had fallen out of her usual braids, and how gorgeous she was with her hair pooled around her. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

Yeza nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. “So beautiful.”

Caleb shifted so he was above her now. He looked down on her with eyes darkened and full of lust and love.

“How would you like to be fucked?”

Veth bit her lip and looked to Yeza. “I quite enjoy it from behind. But, if you want to see my face...I could ride you.”

Caleb inhaled sharply through his nose. “Scheiße. Yes. Please.”

With a mischievous grin, she sat up and pushed Caleb back, straddling him with ease. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to take it. Your cock is so big, Caleb. Big and veiny and leaking...isn’t it just amazing?” She looked to Yeza and he returned the grin. “Only one way to find out,” she said, lowering herself onto Caleb.

They both let out long, low moans. Caleb swallowed hard. His friend was so small, and so tight, and she felt so good, and oh gods, he hadn’t been touched by anyone other than himself in years, not since he was a teenager, and he thought he might just cum then and there. He forced himself to keep it together, thought of how Yeza would finish him off in no time later. Later. Right now he had to focus on Veth and her tight, welcoming vagina.

He held her hips tight as she rocked herself on him, getting halfway down his cock before biting her lip and wincing. “It’s too much. I’m sorry…I can’t take any more.”

Caleb’s cock twitched. Oh. He liked that. “Can’t take my huge cock, Mrs. Brenatto? Am I too much for you?” He thrust up into her and she yelped. 

“Fuck! Caleb, Caleb, please.” She began to bounce and he couldn’t help but watch her face, her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, the bead of sweat trailing down her neck, her breasts, nipples swollen, bouncing with her, the soft curve of her belly, down, down to her wetness. She was so wet. He reached between them and gave a few quick strokes to her enlarged clit, then licked his fingers.

She cried out, immediately biting her lip. She began to fuck herself on Caleb’s cock and grabbed for Yeza’s hand. 

“Yeza, Yeza,” she moaned, “T-touch me, please, fuck, I want to cum so bad.” 

Yeza happily obliged, watching Caleb’s intense face as he thrust up into Veth, the vein on his neck visible, pushing tight against the skin. His wife’s breasts were bouncing wildly now, and he followed their movement, swallowing hard. Gods, she was so sexy like this. Face twisted in pleasure, filled with every thrust of Caleb’s hips, her sweet pussy stretched to its limits, and when he touched her clit, she jolted like she had been struck by lightning. 

“Yeza, Caleb, fuck!” Veth cried loudly, her moan echoing in the room as she came, shaking and squeezing her muscles, on and on, Yeza not letting up until she came a second time, crying in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Her ragged breaths were music to Caleb’s ears as he gently lifted her off and set her on the bed, immediately kissing her face all over, taking care to place a soft one on the tip of her nose.

Yeza was entranced. Veth was wet, all over her thighs and dripping a little onto the bedsheets, her face red and blissed out, one hand on Caleb’s forearm, the other reaching for him. He took her hand and smirked. “That was hot.”

Caleb wasted no time, immediately grabbing Yeza and pulling him into a kiss. Yeza yelped and found himself on top of Caleb, huge hands around his body, holding him there.

Veth sat back against the headboard, spreading her legs open and gently touching herself, wincing a little as she realized how oversensitive she was. “This is unbearably sexy,” she whispered.

Caleb growled as he sat them up enough to rip Yeza’s pants off. “Up.” 

Yeza looked at him quizzically before Caleb grabbed his hand and yanked him to stand up, positioning himself against the wall opposite the bed, making sure Veth had a perfect view. Before Yeza could question anything, Caleb placed his hand under Yeza’s chin and tilted his head up. “Give Veth a good show.”

Yeza’s eyes went wide. He shook off the nerves still threatening to make him run away before leaning forward, taking the head of Caleb’s cock in his mouth.

Caleb cursed in Zemnian (he really needed to learn it now, didn’t he) and grabbed a fistful of Yeza’s hair. “That...that is it. So good.”

As Yeza found his rhythm, licking at all the spots he knew he liked on himself, experimenting with different pressure and licks and touches, Veth moaned behind him. Caleb smirked at her, watching her rub herself.

“You like what you see?”

Veth nodded. “I can’t believe I’m going to cum three times in one night. It’ll be close to my record.”

Caleb’s eyebrow shot up and he looked down at Yeza, who met his gaze with a wink.

“Mm, fuck,” Caleb moaned as Yeza licked a sweet spot under the head, “I hope I am lucky enough to one day help your husband break that record.”

Veth squeaked and reached up to pinch one of her nipples. “Fuck yeah.”

Caleb moaned loud as Yeza took in a good three-quarters of his length, bobbing and cradling his balls with one hand. “Fuck, Yeza, fuck, I’m so-”

With a shout, Caleb came, holding tight to the back of Yeza’s head, trying hard not to thrust too much, but damn, it felt so good, the wetness and warmth of Yeza’s mouth.

When he came down, he pulled Yeza up, holding him while Yeza wrapped his legs around his waist. “That was fantastic. Are you entirely sure you have never done that before?”

Yeza blushed and looked down, nodding. “Thank you, Caleb. That was amazing.”

Caleb kissed him, soft and slow, feeling his heart beat fast against his own, two hearts in perfect sync. Three. Three now.

Veth was rolling against her fingers now, and the two men turned to watch as she came again, body shaking, back arched.

“Come, Yeza,” Caleb said deeply, a husky timbre to his tone. Yeza nodded as Caleb laid him on the bed next to Veth. “Your wife comes so beautifully. I bet you do as well.”

The bed creaked a bit as Caleb moved down, taking Yeza’s cock in his mouth. Yeza looked to Veth, who just held her wet fingers to his mouth. Yeza took them in greedily, licking and sucking as Caleb did the same to him.

“C-Caleb…” Yeza moaned, his free hand holding the back of Caleb’s head, watching him take his cock in with ease. 

Soon, he was feeling that familiar tightness in his stomach, and he reached for Veth, kissing her deeply as he whimpered.

“Caleb,” Yeza said, again and again like a prayer. “Caleb, Caleb, Caleb!” His name ripped from Yeza’s throat in a cry as he came, twitching and moaning loudly.

Caleb popped up with a grin, wiping his mouth. “Erstaunlich…” He sighed, collapsing between the two halflings as they cuddled up to each side of him. He had one hand in Veth’s hair, playing with it softly, the other linked with Yeza’s own hand. 

“So...that happened.” Veth said, laughing softly.

“It certainly did,” Caleb responded, leaning over to kiss her lips. “I love you, Veth Brenatto.” He turned to Yeza. “And...I think I love you too, Yeza Brenatto.”

Yeza inhaled deeply and looked across to Veth, who nodded with a smile. “I think I love you as well, Caleb Widogast.”

“Caleb...is my name. Now. It wasn’t always.”

Veth’s eyes went wide as Caleb explained about Astrid and Eadwulf, his parents, Trent, everything. When he was done, Yeza let out a long breath and squeezed Caleb’s hand. 

“Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry that happened to you. You are a good man, Caleb. Bren was, too. Even if you don’t believe it.” Yeza spoke softly, gently cupping Caleb’s cheek as he spoke. “Veth and I are here for you now. We love you and accept you, good and bad and everything inbetween.”

Caleb smiled sadly, a tear threatening to escape his eye. “Thank you. I um, I need to use the restroom.” He untangled himself from them and threw on his pants and a shirt, exiting the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with a sigh. 

“Dude.”

He gasped and turned quickly to see the source of the voice. Beau. She was standing outside the door to the room she was sharing with Jester and Yasha, seemingly having just come back from the restroom herself.

“H-hello Beauregard.”

“These walls are pretty thin. Don’t know if you ever noticed that, but uh, they are.” She quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Good night, Caleb,” she said in a sing-song voice as she disappeared into the room.

Caleb sighed and ran his hands down his face. 

“She...will never let me hear the end of this.”


End file.
